riftlorefandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen Tempest
Frozen TempestThanks to Krasnogorsk@ArgentEU for the diaglogue is a 20 man raid instance in Rift: Storm Legion. During this raid, there is quite a bit of diaglogue that lines up well with the dialogue in the chronicle: A Hero Rises. Some nice snippets of lore, which explains more in depth about the two events that take place at the same time. Enjoy! 'Upon Entering Frozen Tempest' Queen Miela: General Batua, do you read my transmission? General Batua: Loud and clear, my Queen! Our forces have the Storm Legion busy on three fronts between Brevane and Dusken. It should buy your squad the time you need. Get to Crucia and shut down the Tempest Engine! Queen Miela: What's the status of the Infinity Gate? Is that wyrm any closer to unlocking it? General Batua: I'm no engineer, but reports say it's spinning like hell and sparkling like a Stormcaller conclave. Best get moving. Queen Miela: Copy, General. Keep Tempest Bay safe until this is over. Ascended, move out! (Break) Crucia: Miela... Always a joy to see you. Your friends, however, they just don't have your sparkle! But my dear, I'm just too busy right now. Take your playtime elsewhere... or you can die here. Queen Miela: Tonight, Crucia, you fall from your tower. I'll see you a broken wyrm in the dirt! Crucia: Ha ha ha ha ha... (Break) Queen Miela: We're at the Icebound Core, Batua. What does your intel say about this place? General Batua: After the Strozza incident and Prince Casimar's Vision, we tracked rifts to this location. Frozen Tempest is the eye of the hurricane, churning a damn mess of planar energy. Earth power is being sucked from Telara's core, superconducting the Air power generated above. The room you're in is a cooling chamber. Disrupts its operations and the Storm Legion's supply of Earth energy stops. 'Gelidra Encounter' Gelidra: You will not contaminate the Core! A storm of ice will purge the disgusting flesh from your bones! Gelidra: The eternal storm will shatter your spirit! Gelidra (after being killed): It should be enough, my Queen... the core falls, but your power endures! Crucia: Foolish and sad... Things could have been different. I wanted to be your benevolent queen, but now I must send the souls of your friends to my brother. This is your doing! General Batua: What in the six hells? I'm getting reports that Storm Legion forces are teleporting out of engagement! Watch your six. They might be... INCOMING! GET DOWN! Queen Miela: Batua! General Batua, come in! Tempest Bay, my gods... You have to press on Ascended. Crucia must not open the Infinity Gate. 'At the Tempest Engine' General Batua: The city is surrounded. They've set off some kind of bomb. The Ascended in the city... they're not getting back up! We need to get the citiziens to safety. Storm Legion are everywhere! Queen Miela: General, I'm returning to Tempest Bay immediately! General Batua: Not quite yet, unfortunately. They've cut off the porticulum. An electrical shockwave tore through the city core and obliterated the Ascended! It looks like Crucia finally figured out a way to put immortals down for good. Our defenses have been knocked out and we've got Storm Legion dropping throughout the city. This isn't a fight, this is a slaughter. Queen Miela: Just get that porticulum up! General Batua: Good news is at least one Ascended survived. That's one furious bastard, clearing us a path right to the Plaza. Artifex Zaviel: Behold my masterwork! Compared to the Tempest Engine, all other god engines are more trinkets. Bow to my genius! Queen Miela: At least I'll have the statisfaction of watching this traitor Zaviel die. Her Tempest Engine is an abomination. The Artifex probably had her hand in the design of the weapon that hit Tempest Bay. Avenge your brothers and sisters, Ascended! 'Zaviel Encounter ' Zaviel: Your blood will oil my machinery! Zaviel (brings up her spheres): You have the honor to be the first to test my latest creation. Behold the Bionic Orbital Support Spheres! Zaviel (storm energy fills the room): Think you can handle this? Hahaha! Zaviel (50% - Phase2): You will break neither me nor my creations, Ascended! Initiating sphere self repair sequence. Begin alternate attack routines, power set to maximum! Zaviel (after being killed): I weep for Telara... This world will never again know a mind a great as mine! - break - General Batua: We're ready for you, my Queen. The porticulum should have enough power to pull you and your reinforcements through! Queen Miela: You have impeccable timing, General. The traitor Zaviel is dead. This time for good. General Batua: Ha! Crucia's too busy spinning coils to save her ass this time! Crucia: Such wit, General Batua! I really must try to keep you alive. As for you, Miela, please accept my apolgies. I'm sure you're a much more gracious host than I. Queen Miela: Your severed head hanging in Tempest Bay would be most welcome. I look forward to it. Godspeed, Ascended! General Batua: Looks like you're approaching Crucia's wonder twins. They've never left her throne room. The whole thing's a defense mechanism, and they control it. General Batua: We've got a secure perimeter now in Auramtine. Most of the citizens made it to the emergency teleporters. But the machinery is shot to hell. I'm holding a rear element with those that didn't make it in time. 'The Twin Encounter' Kolmasveli: Brother, it looks like I won our wager. The intruders survived longer than you thought. Toinenveli: Yes, brother. Lucky for us both. Let's enjoy ourselves! Kolmasveli: I can feel her presence, brother! Kolmasveli (during his Wipe-AOE): Soft flesh bolls before her surging power! Toinenveli: Her power is glorious, brother! Toinenveli (during his Wipe-AOE): Weak bones melt before her radiance! Kolmasveli (if Ascended dies during Encounter): They are so frail, brother! Toinenveli: Yes, brother. Try to make the fun last. (Break, until the death of the twins) General Batua: Well done Ascended! More bad news, though. We got another bomb on our hands. Our lone Ascended is leading a charge to the Transit Ruins to defuse it. Whatever happens here, just kill that stinking wyrm! Crucia: Ascended... you would serve me well! Your friends are dead, your city will soon be rubble. Why not join the winning side? I will show you a universe begging for domination! Crucia: The Infinity Gate shall open. My Legion prepared well, and though the Tempest Engine suffers in your wake, you are too late! We have the power required... more than you can ever imagine. 'Crucia Encounter' Crucia: My patience wanes, Ascended! You are trifling to Telara's glorious future. I would have you be a part of it, loyal to your new Queen, but your arrogance demands reprisal. General Batua: Good luck Ascended! We're still trying to defuse the situation in Tempest Bay. No one here knows how the hell this bomb works! Queen Miela: General, I'm closing on your position. I will not lose my city! Ascended, rid this world of that tyrant! (Encounter Starts) Crucia: The Infinity Gate is beyond your small minds. You won't even live to see it open! Crucia (after a MiniRobo Switch Sides): This is what I get for dusting obsolete models... Their circuits aren't what they use to be! Crucia (if a player dies): Your failure is refreshing! Crucia (if player takes control over big Robo): Clever Ascended... You call that protocol the Storm Breaker? How quaint! Crucia (if she channels Wipe-AOE): The air trembles before me! A storm is born! (OR) It's time to end this nonsense. Your souls will burn! Crucia (if interrupted during Channel of Wipe-AOE): Lucky shot, Ascended! (OR) Your Storm Breakers are nuisance! Crucia (summons advanced Storm Legion Robo): Enough of these lesser designs! Behold the mechanized fury of the Storm Legion! Crucia (after advanced Storm Legion Robo is killd): You dare to destroy my machines! Come, Ascended... I will show you true devastation! Crucia (during the RAID-AoE): The orbit of annihilation is inescapable! Crucia (during the Tank-HighDMG AOE): There is no escape from my warth! Crucia (60% - next Phase / World Switch): Your grounded souls are just sad, Ascended! Behold my glory! Crucia: Telara is a small, pathetic prision! Behold the truth of your world: weak and alone in a hungry darkness! This is my final gift to you! Crucia (during Wipe-AOE): Chill winds will freeze your very soul! Crucia (after smashing her wings): No! My glory shall not diminish! Crucia (after falling down from sky): Impossible! Even shattered, I'm powerful enough than you can comprehand! Crucia (during channel of Blinding-AOE): Lighting takes form of my will! Crucia (30%): My tempest will lash your skin and shatter your bones! References Category:Raids